


Taking Control

by anagum



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anagum/pseuds/anagum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through their many adventures, through the sneaking in and breaking the rules, nothing brings out the laughter in Anya as much as watching Dimitri dress in women's clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

Throughout the bulk of their many adventures, throughout the sneaking in and breaking the rules, nothing brings out the laughter in Anya as much as watching Dimitri dress in women's clothing.

"You know, that green scarf is just _darling_ with your complexion," Vladimir guffaws, observing from what seemed to be a log for a chair.

Dimitri shrugs, peeking from a corner in the wall to the market where their next heist would take place. Certainly, a more perfect situation couldn't have been planned. This time, If they played their cards right, the gang would have enough money for the train to Frankfurt and then Paris. Only this time, the stupid girl wasn't going to mess things up and talk too much, cross her eyes at suspicion, stumble on her own toes. Or get herself mistaken for the occasional runaway from the People's Sanatorium.

For a street urchin, Anya had much less to offer than expected.

It is time to take things in his own hands. The ridicule he might feel now would mean nothing if the price was won. It was all a game of chance in this harsh world, and only a few chosen ones would come out alive. As far as he could remember, he was determined to be one of them.

 _Together in Paris_ , he reassures himself, because the cold is touching areas it should never touch, and the makeup's smeared across his face.

"I'll get you for this later," he growls, much too quiet for anyone to understand. He looks back one last time. Anya smiles at his distress, and for a brief moment Dimitri forgets his tights are riding up his bottom rather uncomfortably.


End file.
